


neiseun

by ftjamiepark



Category: 15& (Band), M.O.L.A (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), UNIQ (Band)
Genre: also neiseun is how you write nathan's name in korean, also there isn't a mola tag wow hoho and nathan is shaking, cute relationship uwu, hoho is a crackhead, hyunggu cannot pronounce nathan's name, hyunggu is so cute help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftjamiepark/pseuds/ftjamiepark
Summary: hyunggu couldn't pronounce nathan's name just as well as the other members.





	neiseun

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first fic on this website and i ?? idk how these tags works so pls just bear with me. critic me pls, also if you wanna pls teach me how 2 tag lol i got confused cause i can't tag mola since apparently it's not there, and i couldn't tag nathan and hoho either.

hyunggu couldn't pronounce nathan's name just as well as the others.

the one with best pronunciation is, of course, vernon. even hyunggu founds it therapeutic whenever vernon mentions nathan's name and they continue having a conversation in english. the guy's perfect, he could dance, rap, he's good looking, and he could pronounce the 'th' sound on nathan's name smoothly.

and then there is jimin who never shuts up. "nathan, nathan, nathan!" on one occasion, the female bothered him so much that nathan snapped at her. hyunggu had to buy her ice cream to stop her from crying and hoho had to scold nathan for making her cry. he felt so bad for jimin but now, thinking back to it, it was pretty stupid.

seungyoun, on the other hand, prefers calling nathan by his korean name — gyochang. "ya, gyochang-ah," is how the oldest male would usually call out to him, and nathan would always answer in some lazy groan that results in seungyoun usually laughing at how grumpy he became. 

hoho was the most absurd one out of them all, however, never calling nathan by his name. instead, the guitarist uses the most random names on nathan. "ya! stephanie! where did you put my coke?" hyunggu almost choked when he first heard it, while nathan just rolled his eyes, muttering a small, "who the fuck is stephanie?" under his breath before pointing towards the table on the corner of the room.

and then hyunggu was there. he practiced a couple of time before jimin took him to meet nathan for the first time. "nathan, nathan," he muttered under his breath but can't seem to get pronunciation right.

"don't worry about it," jimin said, lightly hitting on hyunggu's arm as they walked down the stairs to where the MOLA studio was. "his name is gyochang — or you can call him with just 'hyung', he wouldn't mind." hyunggu nodded, and since then, he had been calling nathan 'gyochang hyung'.

until a few weeks.

it didn't take nathan long to get bothered, hyunggu had never said the name 'nathan' even once. "hyunggu-ya," he lazily called out, sprawled on the floor with his notebooks out as he stared at slight disinterest at the game jimin and vernon was playing on the tv.

"hm?" hyunggu answered, looking up from the comic book he was reading, his legs comfortably crossed on the red sofa in the middle of the living room.

their eyes met and for a second hyunggu thought he saw nathan raising his eyebrows at him. "why do you never call me nathan?"

hyunggu stayed quiet for a few moments, debating on his mind whether he should be telling the truth or not, but he decided to just say it as it was. "it's hard for me to pronounce." he said with a shrug, eyes going back to reading the translated japanese manga.

"ah, really?" nathan questioned, hyunggu's short answer piquing his curiosity. "how come? try to say it."

hyunggu's eyes froze at one particular sentence of the manga before glancing up. he felt warmth spread across his cheeks. "huh?"

"say it," nathan raised his shoulders, "say 'nathan'."

hyunggu panics inwardly.

"if you don't say it—"

"nathan!" hyunggu closed his eyes with a sigh full of mixed emotions.

hyunggu opened his eyes to look at nathan's expressions, who was giving him the most endearing gaze on the whole universe. "see, it wasn't so bad."

"are you kidding?" nathan let out a hearty laugh as hyunggu furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly feeling insecure.

"it was cute, hyunggu-ya," nathan turned to lay on his back, giving hyunggu a sideview. "you should call me nathan."

"no," hyunggu frowned, causing nathan to laugh some more.

"i like it, really," he grinned, "besides, you pronounce it the way it's written in korean so there's no problem right?"

"i guess...?"

nathan grinned, "nathan hyung it is."

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me your thoughts !! also come and follow me on twitter (@aceofjamie) if u wanna !! also sorry for the bad ending sjdjd idk how to end a story.


End file.
